No More Waking Up Alone
by Strudel Ninja
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura's tired of the same routine. She's 23, single, and has a boring life. But can one charming—and perverted—man change all that? With a little bit of alcohol, and a little violence, anything can happen. SaiSaku. [Sakura Has Problems]


A/N: Second one today. New record!

I don't know about you, but I kind of like fluffy SaiSakura stories. They bring a warm feeling to my heart. I just hope I can portray that same feeling in my own writing.

**I don't own Naruto. Or 'U & Ur Hand'. That's owned by Pink. Duh.  
**

**_No More Waking Up Alone_**

* * *

Sakura always knew she had a problem. 

She tended to beat up people randomly.

Her mood swung in split-second intervals.

And she had a horribly perverted boyfriend.

Now, how did she discover all of these things?

It all began one Friday night…

* * *

Sakura gulped down her 4th drink, enjoying the satisfying warmth it brought to her body. Training was the pits, and she needed a good hangover to take her mind off her sucky life. 

She knew she shouldn't drink. But sometimes, it just feels right, you know?

She spun a little on her barstool, rereading the glowing neon sign that said 'Konoha Bar and Grill' for the 5th time. Only now, it became harder and harder to read. 'Do I need glasses?'

A familiar song started playing out of the speakers on the wall. Her foot tapped to the beat.

A rush of cold air swept in the small bar area, and she turned her head to see who had entered.

The man saw her flashy pink hair and tired body hunched over the bar, and he immediately perked up.

"Sakura! How's it going?" He took the seat next to her, signaling the bartender for a drink similar to Sakura's.

"Go away, Sai. I'm not in the mood." She mumbled, swishing her drink around. He smiled even brighter, and accepted the drink now being handed to him by the man.

"Well, that's good, I guess." He took a swig, and let out a content sigh.

A new song started to play, and Sakura, in her half-conscious state, started singing along quietly under her breath. Luckily, Sai didn't notice.

Said man was feeling a bit lucky tonight, and he knew Sakura would probably punch him, but he didn't care. He just _loved _to get her riled up. Think of it as a hobby, of sorts.

"So… have you been dating lately?" He asked slyly, _accidentally _bumping his foot into hers. She didn't take.

"Say, do you have a quarter? My mom told me to call her when I fell in love." He laid out every trick in the book, and had even resorted to reciting the cheesiest come-on known to history.

Sakura looked up a bit.

"You don't even _have _a mom." She slurred. Sai frowned; she was right. He didn't.

"Look, can—"

"I'm _not _here for your _entertainment_, Sai!" She burst out, clutching her glass with a death-like grip. He thought it was going to shatter if she squeezed any harder.

"Sakura, that's not what I--!" She punched him, sending him flying over the counter of the bar.

"You don't really want to mess with me tonight, buddy! Got it? Yeah, so leave me the _hell _alone!" Sai had just stood up off the ground, clutching his head, when she pulled him back over the bar.

He attempted to calm her down, but she just kept hitting him. She didn't know what came over her, but she felt the urge to force all her anger and disappointments into this poor human being by means of violence.

She was 23, single, and working overtime _every single day! _She _had _no life, and she was ready to just kick the can. Duties, be darned, she wanted a boyfriend, dang it!

Eventually, her punches and kicks slowed, and the alcohol took over. She slumped, her knees buckling underneath her. Sai caught her mid-fall, despite his bruised arms and legs.

The bartender looked confused, and disturbed, by the sight that just took place. As did the whole restaurant, which was deathly silent by now.

"Uh… hehe, I'll just… pay for her drinks, and…" he slipped a few dollars onto the bar with his one free hand.

Sakura shifted, pushing her face into the crook of his shoulder.

"Sai… walk me home. Now." It was more of a statement than a demand, and Sai complied immediately.

It was dark out, and every streetlight was glowing brightly. Sakura walked slowly, and Sai didn't complain, since his body hurt too much.

Finally, they reached Sakura's door, and it took a few moments for her to collect herself and push off of the strong body that had supported her.

"Mm. Good night, Sai." She was ready to turn the door knob, when Sai pushed his luck _again. _Stupid Sai.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" He asked teasingly. She turned so fast that he didn't even have time to block the upper cut she sent his way. He went spiraling into the bushes, headfirst.

She waited until he got up off the ground, tattered, and beaten. She laughed darkly.

"No wonder no guys like me. I'm a freak." She muttered to herself. Sai walked towards her, and gently tilted her face upwards with his thumb and pointer finger.

"No, you're not. You just… have a different way of showing you care. Why, if you just expressed anger through different methods instead of punching, I'm sure—"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." And with that, she shoved him against the side of the house, and snogged him like there's no tomorrow. Eventually, it turned from a one-sided passion, one-sided shock kind of kiss to a heated make-out session, until Sakura pulled away for air.

She sighed.

"Sai…" She flicked him on the cheek, although softer than she would have liked. He grinned.

"Sakura…"

"I'm going to bed."

"I see that."

"So… goodnight."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A few minutes passed, and Sakura still hadn't opened the door.

She mentally—and physically—shrugged.

"Do you wanna… I don't know… spend the… night?" She asked weakly. Her mind wasn't really functioning, and she didn't feel like being alone.

He smirked.

"Why, Sakura, who knew you were such a little vixen?" He teased, but he opened the door anyway, allowing her to enter first.

* * *

She didn't know it, but the boy laying next to her also didn't want to be alone. She didn't realize that maybe… maybe he's the same. 23, single, and sick of the same routine. 

She smiled in the darkness, enjoying the light snores coming from the body next to her. A feeling of contentment swept over her mind, and she finally let herself fall asleep.

Hangover or not, she'd wake up tomorrow if it was the last thing she did. Unlike yesterday, there was someone waiting for her. _Sai..._

* * *

**_Fin_**

A/N: Yay for fluff! I'm happy with how it turned out, actually. Very happy. Almost crack happy. I hope you are too. Crack happy is good. Very good. Good good good. :D

R&R, please! (and ignore my horrible sense of humor)


End file.
